I like it when you come around
by SilverGlassRose
Summary: Just a random bit of an idea that popped into my head about Jenny and Gibbs.


I like it when you come around

By: SilverGlassRose

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the song or the characters! Just a random idea. =)

Rated T to be safe.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic so let me know what you think, the good and or the bad!

A song fic

Otis Redding – Sara Evens

Fireflies are out tonight  
Air is heavy and the moon is bright  
I love this time of year  
I talked to you this afternoon  
You said you didn't have very much to do  
I said I'd be here  
So come on over, come on in, come on by baby

_It had been a very very long week for Director Jenny Sheppard. The defense conference that she had attended in Paris had put a strain on her nerves in more ways than one. The group trip to see the Eiffel Tower lit up at night there final night there had been the final straw. It was hard to remain professional when she was unable to banish the memory of the last time that she was here and most specifically with who. Thank God she had been booked for the first flight out that night and had arrived back in DC 9 long hours later. She took a slow sip from the glass in her hand and looked down at the broken bar of dark chocolate sitting on her desk among all the papers that needed to be signed and filed. With a deep sigh Jenny took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Don't kid yourself his is one memory you won't be able to drink away, not to mention it's to early in the day to start." With that thought she smiled slightly set down her glass, ignoring her paper work and minced out of the study to her room up stairs. As she passed the stereo she flicked it on. She ditched her suit for a chick pair of jeans and cute top. DC was sweltering and she was willing to bet one could cut the humidity like a knife. On a lark she picked up her cell and hit speed dial 1. "Gibbs" she heard the gruff voice say in her ear she smiled and bit her lip then spoke, "You have plans to night?""Nope." Came the cool reply. Jenny smiled glancing up at the clock, "I'm back, in DC." Not giving him time to reply she snapped the phone shut. She headed back to the kitchen for a bite to eat and to turn the music up. _

Otis Redding makes me feel good  
Dancin' in the kitchen barefoot  
All the windows up, just can't get enough  
Headlights on my front lawn  
I guess it didn't take you very long to decide  
To come on over, come on in, come inside baby  
Won't you come on up, come on in, come inside baby  
There's just something 'bout the way

_A while back she had returned to her glass in the study and had opened the windows letting the thick warm air pour into the town house bring with it the music of the summer crickets. She stood in the kitchen looking out the doors that opened up onto the back patio, the windows that looked at the front behind her. An old bit of soul started drifting through the speakers. Jenny set her glass down on the counter and closed her eyes letting her body follow the sway of the music. A faint sound caused her to open her eyes as a set of head lights swept past. She grinned and headed for the door. She opened it just as he was about to knock, "come in?" she asked with a slightly incline of her head. He replied with a questioning but amused look as he stepped through the door." "You wanted something Jen?" He asked pointedly. She smiled and slid a step closer, "Jethro." This time he grinned and his blues eyes darkened a shade, "How was Paris Jenny?" She smiled and took his hand as she turned away, "It was… different." _

The way you talk to me  
You give just what I need  
And when you come around my feet can't find the ground  
I'm losin' myself like a drop in the rain  
You twist me up like a hurricane  
I can't stand up for fallin' down  
So come on up, come on in, I like it when you come around

_She led them to the kitchen and poured him a glass without asking, there was no need to. They sipped in a companionable silence, both content in the moment knowing there was no need to rush. At least that's what Jenny knew, Jethro had gotten the hint at Paris but knew it was no use to try and change the speed of things. There was a break in the music as the CD changed over. As the soft strains flitted around the room he set down his glass and slipped hers out of her hand, then pulled her to him as he swayed slowly, a simple but perfect for the moment dance. "Jethro…" Jenny threatened but was soon silenced with a soft shush as she waltzed them out the door into the yard. The grass was cool beneath her feet, with a sigh she laid her head on his chest and breathed in. He smelled of sawdust and coffee with hint bourbon. His lips were near her ear, speaking softly, it took her a moment to realize he was talking about Paris, she felt a blush creep into her skin and she shivered. A chuckle rumbled through is chest. _

A minute ago there were a million stars  
And now it's soaking wet out in my backyard  
Let's take cover baby  
But you just wanna run around in the rain  
You make me laugh like a kid again  
Loud and crazy baby  
There's just something 'bout the way

_The song ended and the next one picked up in its place. The air had cooled slightly and Jenny looked up only to have a drop of rain hit her square in the forehead. She squeaked in surprised as the heavens opened up. Pulling away she tried to make a mad dash for the kitchen but a strong arm encircled her waist. "Stay with me Jenny. Dance in the rain with me."The look he gives her cant be ignored. When did she ever get the idea she could ignore him? He waltzes them around the yard laughing, happy to have her in his arms again. God had missed this, missed her. He couldn't believe he had her back. He smiles drinking in the sound of her laughter. _

The way you talk to me  
You give just what I need  
And when you come around my feet can't find the ground  
I'm losin' myself like a drop in the rain  
You twist me up like a hurricane  
I can't stand up for fallin' down  
So come on up, come on in, I like it when you come around

_Before she knows it they are back in the kitchen, drinks forgotten as his lips fall on hers, gentle at first, hesitant almost after all their time apart. The music and the rain are forgotten as they get reacquainted with their memories on the grand stair case. Ever the gentlemen he breaks the kiss at her door, "You sure about this Jen? She grins and nods resuming the kiss as she pulls him through letting the door slam shut, forgotten behind them. "Jethro?" "hmmm?" comes the reply as he lays soft kisses down her neck. "I like it when you come around." _


End file.
